coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynne Perrie
Lynne Perrie (born Jean Dudley) was an English actress who played Poison Ivy Brennan from 1971 to 1994. Biography Pre Corrie Career Born April 7 1931, Lynne Perrie began her showbusiness career as a singer and comedienne on the tough working-men's club circuit. Her big break came in 1963 when she won a talent contest and was subsequently signed up to a top variety agency. She then graduated to television, making several guest appearances on the ITV variety show Stars and Garters and later on the BBC's The Good Old Days. In 1964 she became a regular support act for The Beatles and also appeared on the same bill as the Rolling Stones. The chance to act came in 1969 when film director Ken Loach spotted and cast her as Mrs. Casper in his award-winning film Kes. When released in 1970, Perrie found herself in demand. She had a regular television role as Mrs. Petty in the ITV comedy series Queenie's Castle (1970-`1972), in which she co-starred with Diana Dors. Other television credits include the pivotal role in Colin Welland's acclaimed BBC play Leeds United (1974) and guest parts in a variety of serials such as Follyfoot and Crown Court''. Perrie made her first appearance as factory worker Ivy Tilsley in Coronation Street in 1971, originally on a semi-regular basis, producers were sufficiently impressed with her performances to make the character a full-time regular in 1978. Corrie Lynne first appeared as Ivy in 1971 and played the character on a recurring basis until 1978 when she was made a regular cast member. On the 5th February 1994, Lynne Perrie had cosmetic surgery on her lips without consulting her bosses at Coronation Street. Some sources say she was sacked due to this, but others say she felt Ivy had run her course so had nowhere else to go. In March 1994, it was said that her contract was not to be renewed. Lynne said it was her decision to leave Coronation Street. The exact truth may never be known, seeing as Lynne died in 2006, although it is said that Carolyn Reynolds backed up what Lynne said about her deciding to leave. After having her surgery, Lynne returned to filming Coronation Street, and those scenes were transmitted (meaning the character of Ivy suddenly having much larger lips) but left the show soon after, meaning her last scenes as Ivy aired on the 25th March 1994. As Lynne left the show quite suddenly, her character never got a proper farewell scene. The character of Ivy was later said to have gone to a Catholic retreat and decided to stay there. After Corrie Straight after her leaving the show, Perrie wrote her revealing autobiography Secrets of the Street which her ex bosses at Granada tried unsuccessfully to ban. She became a regular attraction of the chat show circuit, and in 1995 starred in her own saucy workout video. Her Corrie character of Ivy was killed off in August 1995, that decision may have been made so as to finally slam the door shut on her character, meaning Lynne would never be able to return to Corrie now. A Channel 4 documentary, The Ghost of Ivy Tilsley in October 1996 celebrated her life and Perrie opened up about the problems in her personal life. Back on the cabaret circuit and working as a celebrity bingo caller, she was shown packing up mementos of her career into cardboard boxes as she prepared to leave her house in Manchester and return to her husband in Yorkshire. She embarked on a semi-retirement to spent more time with her husband and son. She died of a stroke at the age of 74 on March 24 2006. Refs https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lynne_Perrie Category:Actors Category:Coronation Street cast members Category:Deceased Coronation Street actors